James Potter and the Crimson Thread
James Potter and the Crimson Thread is the fifth and final installment in the [[James Potter Series|''James Potter series]] by G. Norman Lippert. It picks up two years after the events of ''James Potter and the Morrigan Web ''and concludes the story started with J. K. Rowling's ''Harry Potter novels. The story was released in its entirety on June 9, 2017, and is currently available to download on the series website in PDF, EPUB, and MOBI formats. An audiobook from Living Audio, UK is also planned. Book Description Two years after the debacle of the Morrigan Web, James Potter returns to Hogwarts for his final year. With the Vow of Secrecy crumbling in every corner, the Magical world prepares for its imminent collapse into Muggle reality, whether they are ready for such a revelation or not. James, along with his longtime companions Ralph Deedle, Zane Walker, and Rose Weasley, are drawn into a secret plot by none other than Petra Morganstern herself to assume the role of the Crimson Thread in its original, doomed dimension, thus resetting our own. But can James allow Petra, his long unrequited love, to leave his reality forever, no matter the cost? Chapters *Prologue: Four Years Earlier *Chapter 1: The Interview *Chapter 2: Winds of Change *Chapter 3: The Midnight Summit *Chapter 4: Secret of the Dagger *Chapter 5: Junior Aurors in Training *Chapter 6: Ordinance Thirteen *Chapter 7: The Tryout He Didn't Miss *Chapter 8: The Thread & the Brooch *Chapter 9: Peeves Plays His Part *Chapter 10: Hagrid's Letter *Chapter 11: Blackbrier Quoit *Chapter 12: Midnight Rendezvous *Chapter 13: The Triumvirate Revisited *Chapter 14: The Elven Uprising *Chapter 15: The One to Stand for All *Chapter 16: Hagrid Makes a Plan *Chapter 17: Conspiracy of the Dragon *Chapter 18: A Brief Reprieve *Chapter 19: Back to London *Chapter 20: World in Collapse *Chapter 21: Disintegrating Plans *Chapter 22: The End of the Beginning *Chapter 23: Chaos Descends *Chapter 24: The Blood of Dearest Love *Chapter 25: The Time Between the Times *Chapter 26: The Shackle of the Brooch *Chapter 27: The Triple-Six Enigma *Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later Development Trivia * The release date was originally December 2016, but later pushed back to March 15, 2017. * In September 2016, Lippert announced that Crimson Thread would contain some elements of Downtown Abbey. * The story begins two years after James Potter and the Morrigan Web ''in James' seventh year at Hogwarts. This differs from the previous books (as well as the Harry Potter series), which covered every year in Hogwarts from the first. This means that James' fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts will not be seen. * Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are revealed to be in a relationship in this book, but separate by the time of the epilogue. * Lippert stated at the end of ''James Potter and the Morrigan Web that Petra would have to leave our dimension forever, and mentioned a possible return of Lucy Weasley, both of which occured. * James' dream of the Dark Mark, Albus, and Petra from the James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper ''takes place in this installment, and the three words James wrote down upon awakening from the dream are revealed to be "Beware foul Donovan". * In the epilogue taking place nineteen years later, James is revealed to be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts and Petra Morganstern is the new Gryffindor Ghost. * The epilogue is followed by an extra scene taking place during James' term as Headmaster. In the scene, James finds out the duty of the Black family is to assure that the Book containing the story of everything remains open. It is also hinted that in the future James will be more famous than his father for his defeat of a villainous cabal. Books in Series * ''James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing * James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper * The Girl on the Dock: A Dark Fairy Tale * James Potter and the Vault of Destinies * James Potter and the Morrigan Web References # (http://www.jamespotterseries.com) James Potter website. Copyright, 2009 by George Norman Lippert. # (https://www.facebook.com/jamespotterseries) James Potter on Facebook. 2014. # (https://www.goodreads.com/series/45293-james-potter) James Potter Series at goodreads.com. 2014. # (http://grottokeep.fr.yuku.com/) The Grotto Keep Forum. 2014. External Links * James Potter series website * James Potter Series Facebook * Hogwarts Next Generation Twitter * The Grotto Keep Forum Category:James Potter Series Category:Books (real-world)